


Apostate

by scherryzade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in Sevastopol when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostate

He's never quite sure if they trust him or not. He's in Sevastopol when it happens, waiting, and he's not sure if that's because they think he might turn against them, or because they want a backup plan if Insight doesn't make it across the Atlantic.

He's so sure that they'll be thwarted he doesn't question it. Natasha's in Washington, and Cap, and Stark's well out of recovery so they can call on him if it comes to it, and he doesn't really think about what'll happen when it all comes out.

But then they kill Fury, and it's too late for him to change sides, because he doesn't believe in Hydra but he doesn't want to die. He's always been a coward that way.

He gets drunk and pukes his guts out beside the Black Sea because it's better than waiting to hear how all the people he trusts have been slaughtered.

When he wakes up, there are no messages on his phone, so he waits for them to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Trying to shake of writer's block, or rather, cyclical writer's procrastination, in which I spend so much time deciding which story to write, I never get anything done.)
> 
> Well, where _was_ he? 
> 
> (I can't be the only one who wants to see Clint Barton: Not Entirely Loyal Agent of Hydra, can I? Cynicism and angst all over the place...)


End file.
